


The Art of Persuasion

by awerewolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: During "Search and Destroy," V is taken into Arasaka custody.Yorinobu Arasaka tries to convince her to turn to his side.
Relationships: Yorinobu Arasaka/Female V
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	The Art of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fizziefizzco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/gifts).



> A gift for Jersey, because I subjected them to cursed content.

Yorinobu Arasaka removed his glasses and ran a hand over his face. He was considering his options, which were more limited than he would prefer them to be.

Upon retrieval of his sister from Goro Takemura’s hideout, they managed to also capture a particular thief. Takemura had managed to escape, unfortunately, but the importance of capturing the thief could not be understated.

Without her, Takemura had no witness. He had nothing but his word, which meant little with his position as recently disgraced. Yorinobu had never gotten along with his father’s bodyguard, and it would be easy enough for him to say that Takemura’s suspicion was only a result of his personal dislike for his master’s only remaining son.

This thief, V, would be easy enough to eliminate. Adam Smasher had been champing at the bit for the chance to tear the woman apart, knowing that somewhere inside of her was his old rival- Johnny Silverhand. Yorinobu had stayed his hand, however. He didn’t like the idea of wasting a potential ally, and he needed all of the alliances he could get.

He watched her through the hidden surveillance cams as she paced around the luxury room he’d placed her in. He thought perhaps it would win him more favor than a prison cell.

She knew the cameras were there, of course. She’d used her hacking interface to turn them off several times, but security simply switched them back on. There was no audio, however. She had found the listening bugs and crushed them under her shoe before flipping off the cameras.

He hoped talking to her would open her up to reason.

He read her files; she had spent her entire life in Night City. She grew up on the streets there. She had no love for corps, especially not with Johnny Silverhand buzzing around in her brain.

But it was also possible she had spent too much time with Takemura. Yorinobu frowned as he thought of the man. Yorinobu could recall when Takemura was young, picked freshly from his military training to stand at Saburo Arasaka’s side. But Takemura had always behaved like an old man. He was too stubborn, too obedient. He did not question any order Saburo Arasaka gave, he did not even think to question. To question would have been disloyalty.

His father had picked the perfect yes-man to always stand by his side, and to enforce his code with his fists.

He could only hope that Takemura had not been too convincing of his cause.

Yorinobu returned to his own room, dressing himself the best that he could. Knowing her background, he did not want to appear the spoiled rich boy. He did, however, want to appear clean and well-dressed. One’s appearance could be just as much a weapon in persuasion as one’s words. It is harder to see bad in someone you are attracted to.

He spritzed himself with cologne and checked the cams again, waiting for the right opportunity.

V had woken in the luxury hotel room hours before. She paced back and forth like a caged animal. Johnny paced with her, furious that she even got caught in the first place.

“I fell through the floor, Johnny.” She spoke to him without speaking aloud. “What the fuck was I supposed to do? They had guns in my face, I couldn’t do anything.”

“I dunno, run?” He suggested. “Fight?”

“And get shot in the head again? No thanks. I thought it would be easier to just escape later.”

“Yeah and look how easy this is!” He gestured around the room. “I never knew how comfortable the inside of a locked safe could be!” He walked over, flipping open the mini fridge. “Well at least there’s booze.”

“I’m not consuming anything in that fridge.” She replied. “Could be drugged to high hell.”

“You need to start thinking about your negotiation tactics.” Johnny peeked around the mini fridge. “You’re cute, use that to your advantage. Cry. Bat your eyelashes. Manipulate.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll just fuck my way out of here.” She joked.

Johnny shrugged. “If you gotta.”

She heard a door close and she flinched, head whipping around to see Yorinobu enter the room. She looked down and it was herself standing in front of the mini fridge, fingers gripping the handle.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, eyeing her behind his glasses. “I could see about getting you some food.”

“Not interested.” She slammed the door shut. “What do you want?”

“Only to talk.” He gestured to the couch. “Please, sit.”

She thought about refusing for a moment, but then sighed and gave in. She threw herself against the back of the couch, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “So talk.”

“I can help you get the biochip out of your head.” He began. “But you must understand my motives.”

“Oldest one in the book, I’m guessing? Greed.”

He shook his head. “How short-sighted of you. No, that is not the reason. Taking over Arasaka is not something I wanted, it is only the position I found myself in. More, my desire was to kill my father. To rid the Earth of the suffering he forced upon others. But the only way to kill him fully is to kill his legacy. That is why I am the head of Arasaka today. It is easiest to destroy this place from the top.”

“Really?” She scoffed. “You want me to believe that the power doesn’t appeal to you at all? Not when you’re the Arasaka golden boy?”

“I was never the ‘Golden Boy.’ That was my older brother. He was the heir; I was the spare. And I was treated as such.” Yorinobu sat beside her, keeping a comfortable distance between the two of them. “I have always disliked my father, but my hatred of him began early in my adulthood. He told me—He bragged to me of his manipulation tactics. Of how he truly wielded his power. I was disgusted. What little bond we had was severed at that moment.”

He continued, “You act as if I chose to be Saburo Arasaka’s son. I did not choose. It was simply the life I was born into. I have fought to wrestle control of my own fate from my father. I have fought this my entire life.”

She looked away, conceding his point. “What is it you want from me?”

“An alliance.” He suggested. “Stop helping Takemura. Do not act as his witness. Instead, stay here and act as my ally. I will have the biochip removed from your head. I will have you brought into full strength. Then, Arasaka will be dismantled piece by piece.”

“And what of Goro?”

“What of him?” Yorinobu removed his glasses, tossing them on the nearby table. “Takemura thinks of only one thing: my father’s safety. He is a dog who thinks little behind obeying his master and receiving a pat on the head. Without my father, he acts without guidance. When Arasaka is destroyed, he will give up his crusade against me.”

“And why me, ‘sides the fact that I was witness to you killing your own dad?”

“Because, whether you realize it or not, you hold power in Night City. Not corporate power, but power within the streets and the people themselves. Despite everything, I can never stop being Yorinobu Arasaka. That is the person that will always be seen. I wish to win over the people, and I want your help to do so.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t explain why you chose me in particular.”

“Perhaps it is my weakness for American women.” He smirked.

“Thought that was just to piss off your dad.” She countered.

“At first. Then I found myself continuously charmed.” He gave her a strange look. “I find you admirable. I think we could work well together.”

Her eyebrows drew together. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re coming on to me?”

“Because I am.”

He leaned forward and kissed her before she realized what he was doing. She jerked away, her hand striking across his face with a crack.

They sat in silence as his hand came up to his own cheek, rubbing away the sting.

“I suppose I deserved that.” He admitted.

“You did.” She growled, before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him back to her mouth.

The kiss was rough and passionate. His hands flew up, gripping her and bringing her closer. His tongue caressed hers, filling her mouth with the sweet taste of mint. His fingers travelled down to her thighs, running up them gently and stopping at her hips. He pulled away to look at her.

“Perhaps I could do something to persuade you that I’m not so bad?” He grinned before kissing at her chin and down her throat.

V trembled as his hands unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt, his tongue trailing across her clavicle. He leaned her down across the couch, mouth drifting back up to her neck.

“Persuade me, then.” She hissed as his teeth raked across her skin.

He yanked her shirt the rest of the way open, his lips trailing across the tops of her breasts. His hands squeezed her through her bra before running down her belly and unbuttoning her pants.

“Your skin is much softer than I anticipated.” He kissed in between her breasts, and then down to her stomach. He began tugging off her pants.

She chuckled. “I moisturize.”

He hummed against her stomach before yanking her pants down around her ankles. She kicked them off and he kissed the edge of her panties.

His hand went between her legs to rub her through her underwear. She writhed underneath his hand before he slipped his fingers under the band and circled her clit. She moaned, grabbing at his shoulders as he watched her.

“Sensitive, are we?” He grinned, pushing a finger into her opening. She closed her eyes, her head falling back against the couch cushion. Another finger joined and he curled them inside of her, prodding something inside her until she was practically shouting underneath him.

He withdrew his hand, pulling her panties to the side to lick a long stripe over her slit. His fingers returned to their place as he lapped at her, his tongue swirling gently around her clit while his fingers were much less gentle pumping into her. She gripped his hair hard, pulling him closer.

She whimpered and trembled as she approached release, and suddenly he pulled back, his fingers tugging hers loose from his head.

“Oh god, what…” She opened her eyes, blown pupils staring up at him. “Why the fuck did you stop?”

“You will cum once I’m inside of you, or not at all.” He pulled his cock, hard and leaking from the tip, from his pants. He did not bother to remove any of his clothes.

He turned her on her side and pulled her against him, one leg propped against his shoulder. He pulled her panties to the side again and thrust himself inside of her roughly.

She hissed as he bottomed out, before jerking back and plunging into her again. The angle was almost overwhelming. His cock was bumping into the sensitive walls inside of her in a way that made her head spin.

He fucked hard and rough, and she gripped the arm of the couch in a desperate attempt to ground herself. The slick sound of him fucking her filled the room, and she distantly wondered if he had been lying before. If the surveillance was still functioning and his guards were getting the show of a lifetime, like some old school porno before the invention of BD’s.

He pushed her bra up, his fingers roughly squeezing her breasts and tugging at her nipples. She panted desperately as she looked up at him. He grunted as she squeezed at him, desperate to finish.

“You are still close?” He asked. His fingers pausing, still digging almost painfully into her breasts.

She nodded, jerking her hips against his, meeting every thrust.

“Then let go,” His hands slid down, gripping her hips. “And remember that I’m the one who made you feel like this.”

She came hard as he kept fucking her, grinding into her without an ounce of mercy until he finally came too.

He sat above her, panting, before finally withdrawing himself and righting his clothes.

She laid below him, trembling as the aftershocks of her orgasm rolled over her until they faded. Johnny was silent for once, but she could feel his judgement. She pushed him away.

“Form an alliance with me.” Yorinobu finally spoke. He watched her, still mostly undressed, with her arm tossed over her eyes. “Help me destroy Arasaka from the inside. It is less of a risk, and much, much higher of a reward.”

“And why should I trust you, again?” She asked.

“Because I came here to speak to you. Because I opened myself up to the risk of being killed at any moment. Because we have similar interests. Because I can help you.” He smirked. “And because I enjoy the taste of your cunt and would like to fuck you again later.”

She rolled her eyes. “How romantic.”

“You want romance?” He sat back. “Then, once we have destroyed Arasaka, I will fuck you in the bed that was once my fathers. After, once we have burned all of his possessions, I will take you wherever you want. Paris, Rome, Dubai… Anywhere you desire. We will stay at the best hotels there, eat the best food, and you will never know pain or hunger again.”

“Big promises.”

“And I intend to keep them all.” He reached out and grabbed her hand. “I hate Arasaka. I do not intend to let the company stand.”

V thought hard for a moment. “Fine. But don’t go after Goro anymore. He’s not a bad guy, he’s just—”

“Stupidly loyal to the wrong people?” Yorinobu finished for her. “Yes. I know. Without you, he poses very little of a threat. The only way harm will befall him is if he comes after me personally, with a physical attack.”

“We both know how hard it would be for him to get that close.”

“Yes.” He agreed. “But he can be cunning. I will always defend myself. Do not blame me for that.”

“I don’t.” She shrugged. “It’s just—this is so weird. This is not how I imagined any of this going at all.”

“Perhaps you should sleep on it?” He stepped away. “You have this room to yourself for as long as you like. I will have someone bring you something to eat.”

“Yeah, okay.” She agreed, sitting up. “I’m gonna help you, I just gotta sort my thoughts out.”

“I understand.”

When he left, Johnny glitched into view.

“Getting fucked by Yorinobu Arasaka on your agenda for the day?” He asked, arms crossed. “Or did you just wing it?”

“I wung it.” She admitted. “You were the one who suggested I try to fuck my way out of here. Besides, you can’t deny the shit he said before. This might be the best way to take down Arasaka. This might be the perfect road to get exactly what you want and help me too.”

“He’s Saburo Arasaka’s _son_.”

“He said it himself, he never chose that.” She insisted. “And he fought Saburo every step of the way. You know all this. You know about his Steel Dragons. ‘Sides, he’s the one who killed the old man.”

“Fuck…” Johnny sighed, running his hand over his head. “I just hope you’re not getting yourself played because he’s good in the sack.”

“I don’t think I am, but we all have to take risks sometimes, right?”

“Whatever.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Just don’t—Don’t end up extending the Arasaka lineage. Don’t be the mom of Saburo Arasaka the Third.”

She grimaced. “That’s not gonna happen. His name would be Johnny Arasaka.”

Johnny shuddered in disgust and then paused, looking at her over his glasses. “Wait, you would really name your kid after me?”

“Oh, shut up, Johnny.”


End file.
